


【毕业季】无意义测试

by qishiyi71



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qishiyi71/pseuds/qishiyi71





	【毕业季】无意义测试

贰

蔡徐坤觉得自己忘记了什么。

舞台之下拥挤热闹的上千粉丝仍在不知疲倦地呼喊着自己的pick人选，似乎张PD已拿到手的出道名单会因为哪家粉丝呼喊声大便凭空更改为哪家正主的名字。

但其实这不仅仅是娱乐竞争游戏，还是一场利益追逐场。

百位男孩，九个出道席甚至不必说僧多粥少，这几个月根本不亚于一场一考定终生的高考博弈。

蔡徐坤原本因热的发晕的浑浊空气眼前有些失焦，此刻目光缓缓浏览似的经过身边仅剩的十九个男孩，他们刚换完校服正准备上台。

第九名的尤长靖与第五名的林彦俊同属于香蕉娱乐，Vocal实力出类拔萃的主唱大人与大厂众投的颜值担当。

第八名是王琳凯，Rap能力同他的脏辫一般抢镜的跳脱男孩小鬼。

乐华三人组，范丞丞算是半个星二代，而自己本身不论外貌还是业务水平也都足够争气；黄明昊年龄小但曾经的韩版101已聚集起一定人气，这次表现不俗更是扶摇直上；朱正廷不论是精致长相还是古典舞基础，都证明其会是一个合格偶像，更何况除韩版101聚集起来的人气以外后期粉丝打投能力也排得上全大厂前几位。

即将和他同台制造赛点的是微笑男孩陈立农，但蔡徐坤记得昨天自己拿到的合约，赛点也仅仅只是赛点，幕后运营者已经瞄准了他一路走来展现的商业潜能，C位已呈于纸面。

少了一个人。

蔡徐坤的目光有些茫然的乱走了几遭，却始终没想起来昨天会议桌上坐在角落的那个人是谁来着？

“…王子异？”

身边刚换完校服的男孩望过来的目光真诚友善——“你叫我吗…坤坤？”

王子异嘴型几经变换，似乎在挣扎怎么称呼这位并不亲近且一直身居高位的高岭之花，摸不清这位巨C脱口而出他的名字是何意图。

蔡徐坤暗暗恼怎么没礼貌地脱口而出别人姓名，微笑着朝身边男孩摇了摇头。

对，第七名是王子异。

叁

在舞台上站定，身边已换了其他面孔，等待已知结果的过程漫长而焦灼，蔡徐坤便有了时间淡下心思回忆。

王子异…

名字所关联牵扯出的一系列回忆如同蒙在雾霭里沉沉浮浮。

他一定忘记了什么。

「命运向我抛出一颗球 人海中你注定遇见我」

最开始到大厂的时候，王子异迟到了。

蔡徐坤在有关于这段旅程的最初记忆搜索框里输入王子异的姓名，得到的第一印象居然是迟到，蔡徐坤微笑起来如是想道。

那天的阳光很好，他在陌生的篮球场挥洒汗水，后到的三个男孩热情而友善的走过来问要不要一起，蔡徐坤不善于这样充满汗水气的诚挚友好，在汗水模糊了眼来不及做出反应的刹那，三个男孩便自觉分了组加入球场。

日暮时分，他们坐在场边喝水，输了好几球的男孩们笑着试图给自己找回面子“其实我们组合里也有个人打球挺厉害的，就是他家里有点事现在还没进厂呢。”

另外一个男孩也嘟囔了两句“就是啊，子异怎么还没归队。”

蔡徐坤微笑作回应，偏过了头继续喝自己的水。

「“紧张吗？”“满严格的。”」

蔡徐坤第一次见到王子异，是初评级了。

即使只是回忆里的蓝玫瑰装束，浮于脑海也因没过心尖的羞耻感情不自禁抖了抖。蔡徐坤还清楚记得自己那件宝蓝色丝绒外套的质感，也清楚记得穿过那幻光走廊踏上舞台时坐在下方边缘位置的男孩，同那日打球的三个男孩坐在一起。

蔡徐坤不善于热络交往，却善于记住其他既是同伴又是对手的九十几位男孩的脸与姓名并对上号。

坐的位置并不靠前也不靠后，是很保稳的行为。

蔡徐坤却知晓自己的目标，径直迈步朝上走。

请假了几日的王子异看着新进来的男孩径直朝上走——那是一种什么样的感觉？好像一向非黑即白单纯分明的世界，莽然被动地撞入一抹生动鲜明的蓝，无从分辨，更无从归类，却牢牢地一点又一点目光，然后聚焦再爆炸成他一人世界的壮丽烟云。

男孩在王座底下犹豫了两秒，又保守地左滑坐上了6号位。

王子异突然有一点后悔，刚刚没坚持朝上走，而是因为晚到不熟悉情况便答应同队友坐在一起——他本来想坐2号位的。

初评级出乎意料地严格，张PD非常认真专业的评判引起一片窃窃私语。

王子异鬼使神差地抬头朝后望去，男孩戴着美瞳的眼漂亮剔透似波斯猫，无端让人想起金色的宝石。

仅仅两秒对视，两人俱默契地别开了目光——陌生人这么做总是过于亲密了些。

两年蛰伏让蔡徐坤顺利拿下了严格的初评级的首A，而迟到面生的新成员王子异则成为了简单快乐BBT四人中的唯一一个A。

蔡徐坤摩挲着腹前薄薄的那张等级贴，忽而想起前几日和BBT其他三人打的那一场篮球以及不知谁提的篮球打的还不错的迟到成员——忽然就有点想和王子异约场球，看看他是不是真如他队员所说那般打的不错。

只是……

蔡徐坤坐在第三层，所以很方便的快速低头扫视了一遍全场，皱眉认真分析了刹那：相比之下简单快乐是个小公司，那四人看起来也都是些安分单纯的大男孩，量不是会争镜头的人，那这唯一的A，怕是处境艰难。

算了，蔡徐坤也低头自嘲地扬了扬嘴角，他连自己都管不及。

「“你先上还是我先上？”“都可以。”“我吗？好。”」

三天两夜，一整首主题曲的唱跳。

说难不难，说简单又未必简单，时间着实太少了些。

温柔尽责的女老师饶是耐心富足，却也渐渐绷起了脸，蔡徐坤从不知道是经过C班还是D班时瞧了一眼，回去又认真跳了两个小时，却还是得来了“A班不是特别的…让我感觉特别好”“你们这样不行啊…有点失望”的评价。

当天深夜蔡徐坤朝A班练习室走却意外发现了其他的到来者。

从门上玻璃朝里看，反戴白色鸭舌帽的男孩，粉色卫衣背部已经晕开一片深色，看来已经练了一段时间了，王子异一步一步跳，蔡徐坤一步一步数。

门内王子异跳了多少遍主题曲的舞蹈，门外的蔡徐坤就唱了多少遍主题曲数节奏。

主题曲录制顺序名单下发时，蔡徐坤注意到了自己是第一个，然后意外的在第二名看到了迟到boy的名字。

第一名录制自然会有更长久的镜头一些，蔡徐坤知道自己的到来在一开始便得到了关注，节目后的资本家们大概有意推他。

“我去一下厕所。”蔡徐坤站起来朝外走。

“欸坤哥…可是马上要开始了…”年纪小的弟弟企图提醒的声音被关上的教室门徒留于门内。

摄影机启动正式录制时，蔡徐坤仍然没有回来。

“王子异你先来吧。”工作人员道。

王子异迟疑地看了看门外，“好。”

也许门外那片粉色的衣角仅仅只是错觉。

「“我第一个选择是——王子异。”“王子异是一个特别努力的人，也比较有那种默契吧。”」

王子异开始录制时，蔡徐坤似踩点般回到了教室内，名正言顺顺位成了第二位录制者。

可惜，王子异因为原本就不善于歌唱加之镜头紧张感，表现最终也没留在A班。

而蔡徐坤没有愧对资本家们的看好，表现极稳，不仅顺利留在A班，更是顺利拿下了主题曲C位从而获得了小组对决的第一选择特权。

节目组有暗示他尽可能多带几位B班成员，蔡徐坤站在不远的距离以外打量有可能成为他队员的成员们，却一眼只看见了主题曲练习时比自己更早到练习室的王子异。

应该是他帽子上的小白夹子太引人注意了——蔡徐坤事后如是想道。

蔡徐坤抿了下嘴唇，将话筒抬高了些似乎是尽可能挡住自己嘴唇动作变化“王子异，周彦辰，周锐，还有朱正廷。”

王子异在走向蔡徐坤时仍在努力回忆——他在念我名字时嘴角是不是上扬了一下？

「“私底下又是一个有点可爱的男生。”“他私下也是一个比较可爱的人。”」

为了冲散第一次百人淘汰的悲伤，节目组也安排了一定的欢乐环节，比如练习生内部票选颜值担当。

近百男孩同性之间互相评论颜值，也确实是制造无数笑点的环节。蔡徐坤穿过一走廊男孩们幼稚地“你居然不选我！”“没想到你是这样的直男！”声语，走进票选屋。

其实蔡徐坤也不清楚自己是不是因为唯一的迟到而对王子异印象深刻，但确实当面对贴着九十人面孔的照片墙时，蔡徐坤第一眼看到的还是王子异。

是印象太深刻了吗？——蔡徐坤径直走过去揭下王子异的照片，然后站定朝镜头微笑。

“为什么选他？”

蔡徐坤迟疑了一下，没想到还要说明原因，“我只记得他的脸”这种话也万万不能说出口。

是啊，为什么选他？

蔡徐坤将手中的照片贴回墙上，伸手拿了自己的照片后又为了节目效果笑起来多问了几句“前面剪掉吧，我选我自己…欸有人选我吗?” 

“有欸，刚刚有个扎小辫的男孩想投你来着，不过好像采访实在没什么梗，导播有点为难，他也就跟你一样自己要求剪了这段。”

扎小辫的男孩？…蔡徐坤忽然又想换回自己原本的选择。

「“啊…最不想碰到的人，比方说子异吧，他就是我想碰到但是又不想碰到的一个人，就是又想说可以一起合作，但是又害怕会去PK这样子。”」

第三次任务，是位置测评。

歌曲公示结束以后，张PD惯例会点蔡徐坤承接一下流程，位置测评会让每一首歌的练习生成为队友也同时成为对手，所以当张PD问出是否有最想合作又最不想合作的人时，蔡徐坤脑子里第一个出现的是主题曲任务的那个晚上，提前到达练习室的粉色身影——

“PD，这不太好说吧哈哈哈。”蔡徐坤打着哈哈哈，脸上的笑容是一贯被最多女孩夸赞尖叫的习惯性弧度。

张PD也没有再继续追问，了然地微笑后开始放人进去选择歌曲。

肆

“他总共获得来自全民制作人投出的八百五十六万一千三百二十九票，在合作舞台当中，他选择了我的《MASK》，并且在前三次的排名中一直都在稳步上升。他被全民制作人称之为‘佛系B-boy’，让我们恭喜来自简单快乐的练习生——”

“王子异。”

震天欢呼又一次响起，蔡徐坤恍恍惚惚回到现实，似乎是周围少了两三个人，空气便得以流通了些。他回忆了许久的男孩听到张PD念的名字，朝王座舞台下跑去。

男孩脸上化了精致的妆，扎的还是经典小辫造型，笑起来的模样依然是颜值投票时令蔡徐坤毫不犹豫想将票投给他的心情。

“…王子异？”蔡徐坤看着对面的男孩无意识地喃喃。

从回忆里抽身的蔡徐坤一直没想通他对王子异究竟有什么执念以至于这般每每环节都会下意识般刻意去注意他，却又害怕被别人知道自己注意他。此刻看着对面的王子异，星光耀眼，闪闪发光，蔡徐坤忽然想明白了一瞬。

伍

王子异觉得自己忘了什么。

他感谢完粉丝、父母与兄弟，下一句感谢已脱口而出，却硬生生刹住了车“我想感谢……”

他还要感谢谁？王子异被汗水糊了的眼勉强看向对面还站着的十八位男孩，一眼被那银发男孩抓住了视线——那是蔡徐坤。

那是他们节目一直以来的绝对C位与舞台王者，同时又被兄弟们私底下称为高岭之花的蔡徐坤。他在节目中一向与所有人都交好，在绝大多数人还没认全其他公司的参赛成员时蔡徐坤已记住了其他九十九位兄弟的脸并与名字对上了号，可在吃饭健身去全食这些勾肩搭背的时刻，蔡徐坤又绝大多数时候是形单影只。

王子异努力搜寻记忆，他对蔡徐坤的记忆不应该仅仅如此才是。

「“要我帮你搭吗子异，我帮你搭吧子异。”」

《巴比龙》是Rap组的位置测评考核曲目，也是王子异较为擅长的领域。并且四个配额除他以外也都是上位圈的人，何况还有巨C蔡徐坤，舞台效果已经有预期的高度了。

Rap课导师验收时，众人合作中的明显瑕疵问题被明确提出。再单抠词时，轮到王子异的part时，需要有人帮忙搭，需要有队友帮忙垫音。

王子异回头看了看三位队友，小朋友攥着歌词纸的手指透漏着超乎心理承受能力的紧张，人形哈士奇被点出问题后正积极调整状态，目光转回巨C身上。蔡徐坤抬眸对上他的眼睛，毫无迟疑地往前踏了一步。

王子异回头，凝住心神，开始自己的part。

“这个王子异，一直都很稳。”

「“要不然咱们俩走吧。”“反正我们俩就再拼一次呗。”」

第四次“主题考核”任务对这些练习生涯苦苦挣扎了许久的练习生来说是巨大的幸运——可以拥有属于自己的一首歌，由全名制作人票选择曲目，演绎出属于自己的风格，无论将来是否出道，但至少有一首歌曾完全属于自己。

王子异推门进二号房间时，只有一个合作过的小朋友抱膝坐在门后念叨着“这和我们想的不一样啊子异”，王子异却径直绕过小朋友朝窗帘后走去。

灰色的窗帘布后蔡徐坤微笑露面。

很久以后王子异仍被问及怎么知道教室中还有第三人时，举过一个并不太恰当的例子——侦探类节目曾有这样一个开头：不是凶手的嫌疑人进入犯罪现场时，遍寻不得自己要寻的人，却不知为何径直走向紧闭逼仄得看起来绝对不可能藏人的小空间，从而发现死者。如果你问他为何这么做，嫌疑人却也无法解释出这一行为的动机，即此同理。

随着教室中人员增多，上位圈占据了大多数，整组实力可见一斑，可下位圈的成员们却还有后顾之忧——三十六至六十位的练习生将面临淘汰，不可再参与比赛，与淘汰随之到来的还有换组。

并不是所有人都有能力临时换组，短时间内重新学习曲目唱跳。

蔡徐坤与王子异带领的B组里便是《Dream》组中最多下位圈的成员，蔡徐坤极高业务水平地认真抠舞加之王子异的扎实基础调整动作，倒是鼓舞了起士气，而蔡徐坤和王子异也确实是每天在练习室为自己也为队友练到最晚的人。

可这后顾之忧依然存在，蔡徐坤看着手里的舞蹈视频状似无意问道“子异，如果离开《Dream》组，你还想去哪个组？”

王子异还在看队友调整动作，后退了一步靠上栏杆，转过来的笑容依旧温柔真诚“都可以。”

王子异看着蔡徐坤得到答案后笑起来的明亮眼眸，觉得自己一瞬间似乎与蔡徐坤达成了某种共识。

「“再转一次。”“其实也是懂，他为什么会这样。”」

明明达成了共识不是吗？那…怎么会变成如今这样？

王子异竖起的手指还停留在空气中，一向心直口快的脏辫小孩摸索着下巴尴尬地应“不是，咱们现在就是…”，言下之意是已经做出了决定。

王子异嘴笨地解释了两句，却还是直言道“三局两胜吧，公平一点。”

终究机会半顺风半不顺水的给了大龄组，大哥一样的人物红了眼眶直言欠了好大一个人情，巨C望过来的眼神却平淡如水如未起一点波澜。

而王子异也知晓，后来当蔡徐坤录这一part被问及王子异佛出天际的行为时，蔡徐坤波澜无惊地一字敝之——“嗯”完成了采访。

毕竟镜头前，他们还没有熟到可以表现出对彼此行为解读的地步，他们只是曾经心照不宣达成过一次无根无据的共识，嗯，最后甚至算是不欢而散的共识。

「“我是怕把他自己撑着。”」

王子异其实都不太好意思说，他对蔡徐坤可称得上熟悉的地方是蔡徐坤的胃口，得益于周锐每次在蔡徐坤点餐时冲出自己房间奔到《我永远记得》其他队员的房间逃匿美食并且疯狂吐槽蔡徐坤一天四顿顿顿超大盘的恶劣行为。

后来蔡徐坤的桌上每天多了一盒周锐逃难结束回来以后“啪”一声扔上去的健胃消食片，虽然蔡徐坤记得周锐出门前明明没带钱，何况早该习惯了他一天吃四顿一天复一天的习惯。

陆

舞台底下成千上万的粉丝仍是热血沸腾，王子异知道自己不能在这阵迟疑中停留太久，猛然收住自己的目光转向四周，张PD还站在宣布台之后注视他——“我想感谢……张PD。”

出道感言圆满收尾，王子异正式坐上7号出道位。

7号位在第三层，却也是比地面高出许多的高度，王子异刚刚紧张的汗还残留在眼角，他努力回忆起刚刚那句脱口而出的感谢后面原本想要追上的姓名，那个男孩还站在等待队伍的一侧，明明是那般星光耀眼的存在，却又安静地待在一旁。

他明明应当是最高枕无忧地才是。

可蔡徐坤自己本身却也是超乎寻常努力的存在，王子异闭眼仰了仰头想起近四个月前主题曲任务时自己为了练习提前到达训练室，跳了大半夜确认今天训练强度已达标要离开时，却意外发现门口留下的一瓶水。

直到那瓶水灌进早已干涸的喉咙，王子异才恍惚回忆起自己后半夜训练时似乎有人一直在轻声和主题曲的音乐声。

柒

蔡徐坤想起来了。

已结束成团夜直播录制的蔡徐坤站在后台还有一点刚从万人场走出来后遗症的晕乎，却就在这被八位队友簇拥商讨寝室安排时，恍然间想起来自己忘记了什么。

成团夜的最后可以说是毫无悬念，蔡徐坤C位断层出道。

毕竟一路以来，蔡徐坤有多努力有多认真，粉丝有多大基数多卖力，一直都是有目共睹。

彩纸漫天飞舞里Nine Percent九人成团出道，接下来要迎接的是属于他们的偶像时代。

偶像元年，正式启元。

后台，合作过几次的小朋友们吵吵嚷嚷着寝室分配，蔡徐坤还在摘身上落下的彩纸，他的皮肤太容易过敏了。

“坤哥，你选谁一个寝室啊？”

“对啊对啊老大，你要跟谁一个寝室？”

“我吗？”蔡徐坤接上自己断线的回忆，刚刚站在舞台上时想通的答案——

王子异那样的存在，像是他一路走过来的孤盘中缺的那一块，一经出现便严司缝合。王子异那般的真诚那般的认真如同十五岁那年的自己，却又如同强大又温柔成长的存在。他对王子异的感情，或羡慕或认同或病态也好，他不过是在第一眼就确定了，王子异应该同他是一类人，也只能同他是一类人，即使是对手，他也要成为王子异唯一可堪相配的对手。

“我的第一个选择是——王子异。”

壹

王子异想起来了，他想起来了自己忘记了什么。

上直播舞台前，身边的男孩脱口而出自己姓名却微笑着摇了摇头。王子异看着男孩妆容精致，五官漂亮的侧脸，忽而确定了主题曲任务时深夜训练室外的那瓶水与歌声、录制时门外的粉色衣角、小组对决选人时嘴角的弧度、位置测评时下意识地上前一步——从来都不是错觉。

明明应该高枕无忧的高岭之花仍在焦急地抠着校服上的扣子，透露出焦灼紧张的情绪。

王子异忽觉训练了几个小时才有的口干舌燥，急忙转过了眼避开目光，手指无措地摸上自己胸口，却突觉自己领结不知所踪——“欸，有人看到我领结吗？”

身侧的男孩摸了摸自己口袋，伸手解下了自己的领带递到他面前——“喏。”

王子异有些不知所措地愣住，蔡徐坤见他停顿便径直将领带绕上他的衣领。

从上往下看的视角，男孩子的脸愈发的小，一天四顿的食量也没见养胖多少。纤长睫毛下的眼漂亮的一如既往，却因此刻认真的神色愈发勾人，何况是在认真的给他系领带。

王子异想起来了当时的自己说了什么——

“紧张吗？”

男孩系好领带抬起头来，笑起来的模样眉眼弯弯，唇珠饱满，在浅色唇膏的涂抹下更显得粉嫩诱人，答的话却文不对题：“满严格的。”

Fin.


End file.
